Chasing the Illness
by sesskag87
Summary: Rin's stricken with an illness that brings Kagome and Sesshomaru together. Kagome has been in the medieval times to stay over the last couple of years, and things with Inuyasha are like they always are. Maturity and insight can do a lot to a person.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I'm delving into a new kind of story this time around. I hope you enjoy it!

Leave me your insight!

-Heather.

* * *

Kagome sat in the hut that her and Inuyasha shared about to settle in for the night, exhaustion from gathering herbs and fruits all day settling deep in her bones.

Hastily removing her Miko garbs, a sudden buzzing in her senses made her stand stalk still.

A demon aura.

A very familiar one.

"Sesshomaru is here." She said to her mate, his amber eyes widening a fraction, turning his head towards the large aura.

It was extremely late, what did Sesshomaru want at this hour?

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left, the flap of the hut billowing out behind him. Sighing soundly, Kagome tied her strings back to her garbs and left the comfortable warmth to see what Sesshomaru might need.

"I need an audience with the young Miko, brother." Sesshomaru said, earning a glare from his half-sibling, his hands buried in his haori sleeves.

"And why exactly do you want to see her?" Inuyasha questioned.

"That is not your concern." Sesshomaru said, his eyes lighting up with aggravation.

"It is my concern, she's my mate." Inuyasha fired back at him.

Kagome looked between the two brothers, annoyed that they were starting to argue. Stepping forward, she turned to Inuyasha, "Sit boy."

He slammed to the ground, and Kagome turned to the Daiyoukai, "What can I do for you, Sesshomaru?"

Angry grumbles reached her ears, but she ignored them.

"Come with me." He said, turning around and began walking towards the outer part of the village.

Aggravated that he just expected her to follow him like she was a dog, she turned to Inuyasha who was pulling himself up now.

"You aren't going with him, Kagome!" He yelled at her, jumping up.

Kagome glared, sitting him once more.

"He wouldn't go out of his way to speak to me if it weren't important. I'll be back in a couple of minutes Inuyasha, do not follow me." She told him, letting the threat hang in the air.

OOOOOO

Sesshomaru was far ahead, but she could make out his form in the darkness, his hair glowing, acting as her pinpoint.

He was leading her to a far hut on the outskirts of the village, away from all the huts in the center.

Sesshomaru led her into a small hut, walking through the flap, and she followed.

Kagome looked around, her eyes falling to Rin lying on the ground, covered up and shivering, perspiration dripping down her forehead.

Gasping slightly, she dropped to the side of her, extending her hand to lay on the forehead of the younger woman.

A high fever.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, "What's wrong with her? When did this start?"

Sesshomaru folded his hands into his own haori, his eyebrows drawing taunt on his features. "I'm not sure, she did not tell me of her illness until she was with fever."

If she didn't know Sesshomaru, she would not have caught the worry in his tone.

But, he was worried, it was blatantly obvious.

Her hand dampened from the sweat of the young girl, Kagome leaned over, moving her hair away from her sweaty neck, watching her shoulders tremble.

"Rin. It's Kagome. Can you tell me what hurts?"

The younger girl opened her eyes, they were hazy and pained. She looked at Kagome, and nodded softly. Moving her hand down she touched the area where her bladder was and winced painfully.

Kagome watched the movement, her thoughts going a mile a minute, sorting through every sickness it could be.

"Sesshomaru. If you could leave us for a moment, please?" Kagome asked, not looking at him.

The demon hesitated, wondering why he had to leave, but he departed the hut, not wanting Rin uncomfortable.

Waiting a moment, making sure he was well out of the hut, she touched Rin's lower stomach tentatively, "Does it hurt to go to the bathroom?"

Rin nodded, flushing, shivering in the process.

Kagome sighed, moving her hand to rub across her forehead.

She knew what it was.

Before she stood up, she moved the covers off the girl, watching the young woman groan in protest. Kagome had to do it though, it would help bring down her fever.

Climbing to her feet, she moved towards the entrance to the hut, she pushed the flap aside, seeing Sesshomaru standing there impatiently.

"Well?" He asked her.

Kagome looked back into the hut at Rin, her eyes shut tightly, her small frame shivering profusely.

Turning back to him, she shoved her hair behind her ear.

"It's a urinary tract infection."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, telling her with his expression to elaborate.

"It's an infection that attacks the bladder, kidneys and the tubes in between. Due to her high fever though, the infection is now severe, it's made its way to her kidneys."

Sesshomaru winced inwardly.

Kagome continued on, her thoughts flying to concoctions she'd need to help Rin.

"She needs plenty of rest, and plenty of liquids. Has she been drinking anything?"

"I'm not certain, she began to run a fever earlier this evening." He replied.

Kagome nodded, wondering why Rin had not come to her earlier. She had to have known that something was wrong when she was having trouble going to the bathroom.

"What she has is not contagious. It's due to bacteria getting into her bladder. I however,will need to go back to my hut, to grab a few medical concoctions. Please, while I'm gone, be sure she drinks a bit of water. And do not let her cover back up. The heat of that blanket gets trapped against her skin, and keeps her fever high."

OOOOO

Kagome pushed into her hut, seeing Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, sulking on the ground.

"What's going on, Kagome?" He asked her, looking over her form.

"Rin is sick." She answered him, grabbing a few bottles of something.

"What's wrong with her?" He questioned.

"It's private, Inuyasha." She mumbled tiredly.

"Keh. Well, are you staying there tonight?"

Kagome looked at him, sensing his discomfort.

"Probably. Rin has a high fever and won't drink anything. She needs to be monitored."

Inuyasha was silent as she plucked up a bottle of green liquid, shaking it up and placing it into her basket.

"You're staying there with Sesshomaru?" He questioned, a bite in his tone now.

"He might stay, he might not, I'm not sure." She said, earning more silence with her statement.

"I'm coming with you then." He told her with finality.

Kagome sighed, knowing this would be a battle.

"No." She told him, grabbing the basket of concoctions and setting it down gently.

"Kagome." He grit out, grabbing her arm.

"Inuyasha." She snapped, pulling her bicep out of his grasp, "I do not have time to argue, Rin is very ill and she needs medical treatment. I do not need you there to babysit me. Stop acting like a child!"

Kagome watched as he backed away from her, rolling his eyes. He settled into the huts corner, watching her pick up her basket once more, turning to leave.

Thank Kami, Kagome really thought it would be a bigger battle.

Before she got fully out of the tent, Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"I'll be there at dawn to make sure you're alright." He said to her sternly, saying nothing else.

OOOOO

Kagome quietly walked back into Rin's hut, seeing Sesshomaru sitting beside her head, his expression that of concern for his ward.

"I've got a couple of things that she can take. Did she drink any water?"

He nodded, "Just a bit."

It would have to do for now, she needed to get this medicine into her young friend.

Plucking up one concoction, she measure out a tablespoon, counting the dosage in her mind. It would be enough for the first few hours, four at the most, she'd need another dosage after that.

She felt eyes on her as she dumped the medicine into a cup.

"What is that Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome placed the makeshift lid back on the cup of medicine..

"It's a mixture of yarrow root, ginger, and a bit of strawberry to give it some flavor, otherwise it would taste like dirt."

He looked on as she tilted the cup to Rin's lips, parting them slightly, just enough to get the small amount of liquid into the girls mouth.

"The yarrow root is for her fever and inflammation that is most likely in her urethral channel. It'll help with-."

Kagome stopped then, looking up at Sesshomaru ,not sure if she should continue, wanting to conserve Rin's modesty.

"I understand." He told her, getting the gist of the illness.

After managing to get the medicine into Rin's mouth, Kagome rubbed her throat, making sure she swallowed it easily.

A few moments more of thinking, Kagome rose and went over to a bucket of clean water, pouring a small amount into a cup, turning to sit back down beside Rin.

"Hold her head for me please." Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

He did as she asked, and she took the cup and tilted a bit of water into the girls mouth.

Instead of drinking the small amount of water, Rin sealed her mouth and turned to the side, moaning painfully.

"N-No water." She mumbled, causing the water to drip down her chin and pool at the juncture of her neck.

Kagome pulled away and sighed heavily, "Rin, you must drink to bring down your fever."

Sesshomaru growled in warning at the Miko, basically telling her to not push the girl.

Kagome snapped her head up, glowering in his direction.

Rising to her feet, she planted her hands on her hips.

"Sesshomaru, I understand you want to help Rin, and you want her comfortable, but I know medicine, you know war and fighting. If you want her to get better, you need to let me do my job." Kagome told him, annoyed at him now.

The demon lord rose as well, his form now towering above hers, even across the hut she had to raise her head to look at him.

Silence.

He only raised one silver brow at her, but slightly nodded his head in understanding.

Kagome licked her dry lips, sitting back down.

"Well, if she won't drink, then the next best thing is to keep her body cool."

Looking around the hut, her eyes fell on a dry hand towel, rising, she plucked it up and dunked it in the water, ringing out the excess amount, folding it into a rectangle.

Moving to sit back down beside Rin, Kagome laid the towel across her forehead, earning a harsh shiver from the girl.

"This towel will need to be changed every hour or so. She can retake the yarrow root after four hours, right before the dawn hits." She said aloud, not sure if Sesshomaru was listening or not.

"Right now, I've done all I can do. I'll stay here throughout the night of course. In the morning, I can get the help of Sango and Kaede, they can run to the river to grab me fresh water."

Kagome sat on her haunches, wiping the sweat off her brow, glaring at the fire. It needed to be let out a little bit, the heat not doing the young girl any favors.

"When the fire dies down, let it. Rin needs the cool touch of the air, not the heat of the fire." She told the Lord, staring at him fully now.

Moving back, she laid her head against the wall of the hut, closing her eyes, getting a small nap in.

She would be up and down all night, she might as well rest a little bit.

* * *

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.

* * *

Kagome felt the light of the dawn hit her face as she slightly dozed off, the night being long, and tiresome.

Rin's fever had broken slightly, her form had stopped its shaking, the sweat cooling her, leaving her skin cold to the touch.

Sesshomaru himself stayed up through all of it. He aided her in trying to get Rin to drink water, but it had been difficult, the girl crying due to not wanting to go to the bathroom, because of the burning she'd feel.

It couldn't be helped though, without fluids she'd dehydrate.

Closing her eyes again, she suddenly felt air hit her face harshly as a form bolted through the flap.

Inuyasha.

Sigh.

Kagome looked at him, yawning loudly.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"How is she doing?" Inuyasha asked, staring at his mate, noticing her pink cheeks, her eyes drooping.

"She's better. We could have done without the noise you brought though." Kagome scolded him, climbing to her feet.

OOOOO

Sango sat beside Rin, watching Kagome as she removed the upper part of Rin's kimono. The girls fever had risen again.

"Do you think she'll be better soon?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome looked at Sango, gently moving the covers down, pulling at Rin's kimono ties.

"Yes. It'll be a rocky road though. She is very ill. I don't understand why she did not come to me in the beginning, when she first noticed there was something wrong. Me, or Kaede."

Sango glanced at Rin's face, drawing her eyes back to Kagome.

"Well, she was probably embarrassed, or maybe thought it was just a passing bug." Sango said, folding her hands into her lap.

The Miko shrugged, taking the cold rag she held running it up and down Rin's skin.

Rin sat up not much later, whimpering, holding her lower stomach.

"B-Bathroom." She said, crying slightly.

Kagome nodded her head, grabbing the girls hands, standing her up gently.

Sango helped her into a small robe, tying off the front, assisting the girl to the corner of the room to squat over a bucket.

Rin strained, sweat dripping down her forehead as she squeezed out a little amount of liquid. Kagome could feel her trembling hands clutch her own as the burn exploded through Rin's nether regions no doubt.

After a few more moments, Rin nodded her head at the girls, telling her with her movement that she was done doing her business.

After the clean up, Kagome and Sango laid her back down, untying her robe, letting the cool air settle over her skin.

"She can take more of the yarrow root, it's helping with her fever, but not so much with the inflammation."

Sango nodded, not sure what Kagome meant by inflammation.

Kagome looked at the puzzled expression on her friends face.

"Inflammation. It's what causes infection. It's causing the bacterial blockage in her bladder and kidney tubes. When the body senses an invader in a persons body, it flares up with fever, to fight it off. But, a urinary tract infection, is usually a very minimal illness. However, because it's festered, it could lead to Sepsis. Which...is deadly."

Sango snapped her head up, looking down at Rin in shock.

"Y-You don't think?" She questioned, reaching out to clutch one of the girls hands.

"I don't think so. I'm going to try my hardest to help her."

Sango looked at Rin for a bit longer, "What is Sepsis?"

"It's a complication of a an infection. It causes the bacteria from the infection to hit the bloodstream."

Silence.

"How do you know all this Kagome?"

The young Miko crossed her legs. "While I was gone, I took a couple of nursing classes. I had learned a great deal from Kaede, and was interested in learning more from my own time. They taught me about many illnesses, cancers, remedies, at home treatments."

Sango nodded, smiling slightly, proud of her friend.

"I know I can help Rin. I just wish I had my own medicine from my time. It would be much easier to cure her."

The demon slayer nodded. She knew first hand that Kagome's medicines were powerful and fast working.

But, the well was closed now. So, there was nothing but the feudal era treatments.

OOOOO

Sesshomaru sat beside his ward, watching her shiver with fever.

Her pale skin was reddened with heat, her eyes hazy with pain. Gritting his teeth together, he tried to find some patience, knowing he could do nothing about her situation.

Except wait.

He lifted his head, watching his younger brothers mate grind up herbs, her miko garbs swishing to and fro on the ground, picking up dust and dirt.

He heard her sigh soundly, her hands mashing leaves, reaching out to grasp a cup to pour water into the bowl she was using.

"Damn sleeves." He heard her say, her left hand ripping her sleeve up to hang it above her shoulder.

Kagome was trying to grind more yarrow root and ginger together, adding a little more of the yarrow root, wanting to kill the inflammation in Rin's body. It was growing difficult though, she had had many doses of the root, but it had yet to sick the illness.

Rubbing her eyes, she finally got everything ground together. Usually, she'd let it settle, to get all the healing properties sucked out of the yarrow root, but she couldn't afford to do that at the moment.

Kneeling beside Rin, she opened her mouth softly, spooning two tablespoons into her mouth this time.

The little girl swallowed them easily, shuddering at the foul taste. Kagome didn't have a chance to grab any fruits to make the taste any better.

OOOOO

Kagome was changing the towels on Rin's body, when Sesshomaru laid his hand on the little girls arm, feeling the heat.

"She's shivering violently." He told Kagome, withdrawing his hand again.

"I know. Her body is trying to fight the fever. Her immune systems is trying to bring her temperature back to where it's supposed to be."

His golden eyes burrowed into her grey ones.

"And, we can't cover her?" He questioned icily.

Kagome shook her head. "The only thing that blanket will do is trap the fever inside her. It's best to let the cool air in, Sesshomaru."

The young woman didn't know what came over her, but she reached across the way and grabbed his fingers, squeezing them lightly.

"I know you're worried. But please believe I'm doing all I can." She told him, withdrawing quickly from him.

Glaring, he wiped his hand where she touched him. "Human. Refrain from putting your hands on me."

Kagome was taken aback by his tone, but recovering and just shrugged a shoulder, wondering why he was hateful towards her now.

"Will do." She mumbled.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, I hope you all enjoy

Please review and tell me how you're liking it so far!

* * *

Kagome sat in the hut with Inuyasha, eating a bit of broth. The last couple of days had been exceedingly stressful.

Sighing softly, Kagome refilled her bowl, feeling the eyes of her husband on her.

"Kagome." He started, setting his empty bowl down.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How about you let Kaede take over from here with Rin? You've been over there for almost three days straight." He told her, worrying lacing his tone.

Kagome set her bowl down, and locked eyes with Inuyasha. "I'm not going to do that, I think it makes Rin more comfortable with me over there. Her and Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I don't care what makes that bastard comfortable."

Kagome was growing tired of this discussion, this was the third time that Inuyasha had brought this topic up.

"Well, _I_ do care. Rin needs to be bathed and assisted with going to the bathroom. Sesshomaru is at a loss because he can't do anything about her illness. I'm not going to shove my responsibility of seeing her get better on Kaede, just because it makes you uncomfortable that I'm not stuck up your butt all the time." She snapped, standing up to glare down at him.

Inuyasha scowled at her, but kept his mouth shut.

"It all boils down to you not trusting me. You didn't trust me with Koga, and you don't trust me with Sesshomaru. Your own brother." She told him, shoving the dirty bowls into the sink like area in the corner.

"I do trust you, Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled quietly.

"No. You don't. Or we wouldn't be having this discussion." She responded, walking over to check her supply of medicinal herbs. They were low. Tomorrow she'd have to look for more in the grove.

She felt hands grip her shoulders, turning her around slowly.

Kagome sighed softly, looking up into Inuyasha's face, seeing his distraught expression. She knew he didn't like upsetting her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pushing her head into his nose, taking a long exhale of her scent.

The young Miko smiled, and wrapped her arms around his torso, nodding her head in answer.

Kagome was breathing heavily as Inuyasha laid her bare on the small mat that they slept on. His gold eyes bore into her brown ones, a red hue striped across his cheeks.

His clawed hands ran down her thighs to spread them, pushing his pelvis in between. Wasting no time, with their eyes locked together, he pushed inside of her.

Kagome gasped, her small hands finding solace on his shoulders as she squeezed his powerful biceps, his hips collapsing into her own.

Her nipples were hard as the cool air from the drafty hut ran across her breasts. She closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure Inuyasha was bringing her.

It didn't take long for him to finish inside of her, his howl echoing throughout their home, his torso now against hers, his breathing heavy as he tried to regain his bearings once more.

OOOOO

Kagome woke a couple hours after their love-making, fumbling on the ground for her clothes, pulling them on.

She needed to check on Rin.

She had left her previous concoctions in the hut where the young girl was living, or staying while she got better.

Poking her head out of the hut, she looked around for any threat that might lay visible. She didn't sense any demonic aura, so she decided to leave quietly, not wanting to wake Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner of Rin's hut, his ward sound asleep. Her illness had gotten no better, if anything he felt it had gotten worse. It had been a span of two days, two days of constant fever, pain, and hardly eating.

It drove him crazy, and mad with impatience.

Suddenly, a scent hit his nose.

His brother.

A form was looming in the door, but he knew it was not Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled the flap to the side, her eyes trained ahead, seeing the small flicker of the almost burned out candle in the middle of the hut.

Lady Kaede was sleeping soundly on the floor beside Rin, the dirt her pillow, her Miko robes her blanket.

Why did Sesshomaru not try to cover her? It irked Kagome slightly, seeing the old woman curled up in nothing but the ground.

Flicking her eyes up, she found his amber irises, one of his elegant eyebrows raised in question.

She'd say something to him after Kaede left, when she didn't fear waking the woman.

Kagome leaned down and shook the elder's shoulder softly, whispering her name.

"Kaede. Lady Kaede. It is Kagome, I can take over from here."

A grunt was her answer, but she watched the woman open her eyes and turn her head to look at Kagome.

"Are ye sure, child?"

Kagome nodded.

"Ye can give her more medicine in about an hour, child. No more valerian root, I gave her a small amount not too long ago. To help her sleep. Her stomach was hurting."

Kagome nodded her head, thanking Kaede soundly for watching over Rin while she rested a little bit.

Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru, who himself seemed tired. She however, wanted to confront him about letting Kaede sleep without a blanket.

Clearing her throat, she began, "The next time Kaede falls asleep, could you make sure she has a blanket. She's too old to be lounging about on the cold ground. If you haven't noticed…" She finished, aggravation coming to the surface.

She earned no answer. Which annoyed her even more.

Glaring at him, she rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him.

Rin was running another fever, not a high one, but a fever nonetheless.

Kagome rubbed her forehead, feeling defeated. The yarrow root was supposed to be killing the infection, but it was only helping to bring her fever down a small amount. Most of the time, it was difficult to pump water into Rin as well, which made healing her all the more difficult.

Sighing heavily, she stood up beginning to pace back and forth, her mind going a hundred miles a minute as to what she could do for the small girl.

She needed an antibiotic. The infection she had was bacterial and now sat in her kidneys.

What could she use?

"Woman. Stop pacing." Sesshomaru snapped, watching the idiot girl move back and forth across the hut.

"I'm thinking. I can't sit still if I'm thinking." She replied, blocking him out somewhat.

The Daiyoukai wiggled his nose, the scent from his brother resting on the woman in the hut. They had rutted before she returned here, and he really wished they wouldn't have.

He could do without the smell of the hanyou.

Kagome was wracking her brain to what herbs could be used for Rin. The yarrow root was not strong enough, it hit the fever but not the inflammation or infection that was spreading throughout the girls body.

Suddenly, an herb hit her mind.

Goldenseal.

It was a powerful herb that would help kick the urinary tract infection, but, it did not grow around these parts.

Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru glowering in her direction.

He might know.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome started, looking around the hut for a piece of fabric, or cloth so she could draw the herb that she was about to ask him about.

Grabbing a small unused cloth she plucked up a brush and dipped it in ink, moving to draw the picture out for him.

When she was finished, she studied the depiction, it was a bad copy, but Sesshomaru was intelligent, he'd grasp what she needed.

"U-Um, I need to know if this herb," she showed him the sketch, "grows in the Western territory?"

His eyes surveyed what she drew, giving no inclination of emotion, but his nose twitched, and his eyes squinted a bit, meaning he was wracking his brain to maybe _where_ he had seen the plant.

"I've seen it." He told her, catching her eyes with his own.

Kagome inhaled deeply, thanking Kami.

"It's at the corner of the Western province." He told her, "You won't be able to find it, you or Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him, confused at his reaction.

"It's in demon territory. A hanyou is not welcome there, nor a human." He said, his icy façade never falling.

"W-Well, I need it. It has healing properties that will help with Rin's sickness. Is there any way you can get it?"

Nodding stiffly, he rose, stretching his back out.

It must be very uncomfortable for a person his height to sit hunched like that.

"Here. Take the drawing, it'll assist you with locating what exactly the plant looks like." She said, reaching out to hand him the canvas.

Raising a brow, he did not move to take the picture.

"I do not need that poor depiction, Miko."

Kagome grit her teeth so hard, she was afraid they'd fall from her mouth, but instead, she smiled at him, pulling her arm back.

Before he left, he stopped, his deep voice filling the hut.

"Tell Rin I'll be back in half a day's time."

Kagome nodded, sitting back down beside the girl.

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Love, Heather

More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all who are reading my story. I wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers, and I also wanted to answer one that I've gotten, a question per say.

Now, they asked me if there would be any romance between Sesshomaru/Kagome? Well, in due time, I try hard to stay true to characters as much as I can. I don't like a lot of sappy stories.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, of course.

* * *

Kagome sat with Kaede in the hut, watching Rin sleep.

Sesshomaru had yet to come back with the plant that she needed, he promised half a day. It hadn't been half a day quite yet.

She was growing wary though, wary of watching Rin suffer, wary of sitting still not being able to do anything for her, except wait.

And wary of Inuyasha, who didn't seem to want to leave her alone because she spent all her time with Rin.

What did he expect? She was a Miko. A healer in some words.

She couldn't leave the girl to die, and without aid, and without the right medicine, that's exactly what would happen.

And what would become of Sesshomaru? What would he do to her if he found out she hadn't done all she could to help his ward?

That was out of the question, she did not care _how_ her mate felt, she would assist this girl until her fingers could crush no more roots, or bled from tearing leaves off plants to mash them into her grinder.

Kaede rubbed the young girl's shoulders, her nimble fingers reaching out to touch Rin's forehead frowning.

"Another fever." She mumbled.

Kagome shut her eyes, feeling a headache start to hit the forefront of her forehead.

Tension migraine.

She got them often when she was under pressure, it was a burden, especially now.

"She can't have any more yarrow root, we gave her some not too long ago." Kagome answered the elder Miko.

Kaede nodded.

Suddenly, screams echoed through the air, making Kagome spring to her feet.

"Demon!"

Before she could blink, Inuyasha was rushing into the hut, telling both her and Kaede to stay inside.

"I-Inuyasha, what's going on? What kind of demon is it?" Kagome asked him, clutching his haori.

"Snake demon, it's taken down three huts with its tail. Stay in here Kagome! Put up a barrier!" He then made off, rushing from the hut with his sword drawn.

OOOOO

Kagome rushed from the safety of the hut, darting to her and Inuyasha's. If that snake had taken down three huts, then people were injured.

She needed to get over to them to help with their injuries that they no doubt had.

Grabbing her first aid kit, adding a tourniquet, and clean cloths, she threw them into her stash of medical aid and dashed out into the village.

Inuyasha was no doubt still battling the demon, but Kagome knew she would be safe.

Darting about, she made her way towards the front of the huts, seeing several people on the ground, holding various body parts, groaning in pain.

One man was holding his leg, a large gash running blood onto the grass beneath him.

Stopping at his side, Kagome took hold of the man's leg, observing the deep wound that feathered open.

It was a serious wound. It would need sutures, and maybe…

Amputation.

The blood was spurting out, signaling the artery had been cut.

Oh Kami.

Kagome needed to _try_ to save his leg though.

Ripping open her kit, she grabbed the massive bottle of peroxide, unlatching the bottle's top. Throwing some liquid onto the wound, the man yelled aloud, clutching his leg, cursing at her.

"Move your hands. I can't help you if you don't move your hands!" Kagome told him, shoving his hands away.

"Kagome!" A female voice screamed.

"Sango!" Kagome replied.

The demon slayer landed beside her friend, out of breath.

"Is the demon gone?" Kagome asked Sango, shifting around in her kit for the towels she threw in.

"Yes. Inuyasha destroyed it." Sango told her, staring down at the groaning man below.

"I've got to help this man. He's bleeding profusely, he landed on some wood, slashing his leg open. It's nicked an artery, if I don't get it closed, his leg has got to come off. To save him." Kagome said, eyeing Sango.

"W-What do you need from me?" Sango asked.

"I need a bucket of river water. I've got to clean the wound before I can think of sewing it up. If the stitching comes loose, then the leg…"

Her speech tethered off, but Sango understood.

"Okay. When I get back, I'll see to the less injured."

Kagome dumped more peroxide on the man's wound, seeing the tatters of flesh be washed of blood, if only for moment, before more was pumped out onto his flesh.

Sango didn't take long, she dropped before Kagome, setting the bucket down.

"Here. I'll grab the second bottle of peroxide, and some gauze and bandages."

Kagome nodded, dumping the towel into the bucket, bringing it out to wipe the dirt and blood of the tattered flesh once more.

This time she scrubbed it clean, leaning again to grab the needle and sutural thread, Kagome threaded it, and looked at the man.

"This is going to hurt." She said, and wasted no time in jabbing the needle into his flesh, starting to stitch the wound shut.

He screamed.

Every move of the needle, every pierce of his flesh, he screamed.

"Kami, it hurts!" He yelled.

Kagome nodded, her hands shaking.

"I know. I know, it'll be alright." She said to him, halfway done with the sewing.

He continued to scream, until he was hoarse.

After the wound was sewn up, Kagome wiped her bloodied hands on her garments, fingers shaking.

Sango walked over to her, the demon slayers hands coated in blood as well.

"I've fixed up the ones who aren't too badly wounded Kagome, but there is one man. H-His arm is, it's in tatters."

"Sango. I need you to take this man to Kaede's hut. I-I'll need the medical hut to see to the man with the arm."

The slayer nodded.

While Sango was trying to lug the village man on the back of Kilala, Miroku and Inuyasha ran up to them.

"Sango. Let me help you." Miroku said, grabbing the man's shoulders.

"Don't jostle that leg!" Kagome yelled to them as she went over to the man who was clutching his arm.

"Kagome! What are you doing!?" Inuyasha called after her.

"Helping!" She yelled back, seeing the injured soul laying out in the open.

Dropping on his right-hand side, her mouth gaped open.

This man would need an amputation.

No doubt.

"I-Inuyasha. I need to get him to the medical hut. I need you to carry him."

Her husband nodded, picking the man up bridal style, being careful with his arm.

Kagome ran through the huts, people staring at her blood-soaked garbs.

"Kaede!" She yelled, rushing to Rin's hut.

The elder woman got up from the ground, staring at the younger Miko with wide eyes.

"Kami child, what in the hell happened?"

"S-Snake demon. How is Rin?"

"She's still sleeping, her fever has gone down, I've laid towels on her forehead and neck. It seems to have helped."

Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru isn't back yet. It's a good thing to, I can't concoct that tonic, not right now. T-There's a man in the medical hut, he needs his arm taken off. Where's the medical saw and alcohol? I'll need to sanitize the blade before I use it."

Kaede stared at her wide-eyed once more.

"In the corner child, but you've never performed an amputee."

Kagome nodded, as in a daze.

"I-I took classes while I was gone. I've grasped the technique. If I need any assistance, I'll tell Inuyasha to get you."

Kaede nodded dumbly.

"I-Is there any poppy tonic? Any belladonna? Anything I can give him to put him out while I perform this surgery?"

Kaede shook her head.

"Damn." Kagome said, knowing she would have to do without it.

Kagome stood on the right side of the table, looking down at the squirming man.

"Are you really going to do this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for the thousandth time.

"Ask me again Inuyasha, and it's you I'll be coming for with this blade. Now, if you're going to stand there and ask questions, get the hell out. But, if you do decide to stay, you need to hold him down!"

Inuyasha nodded in silence, taking the man's legs, holding them against the wood of the table.

Kagome took a tourniquet, and tied off the tethered end of the bicep.

Grabbing the bottle of sake, she dumped it over the saw, both sides. Then, she poured the rest on his wound.

"Hold him Inuyasha, he's going to twist and turn. I need him steady." She said to him, flinching at the man's screams.

The man nodded, holding him as still as he could.

Kagome's mind went back to her classes, the man at the front going over a simple amputation, what nerves to watch for, and how much force is needed to saw through the bone.

Placing the saw at the edge of the beginning of the wound, Kagome started to move the object a little bit at a time.

The man screamed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha flinch roughly.

"Keep him still!" She cried, continuing the sawing.

She made it through the layer of flesh, getting to the torn apart bone.

While Kagome wrapped her head around getting through the bone with a clean cut, the flap swished to the side and there stood Sesshomaru, his eyes angry.

Kagome did not notice him approach the table, her mind to much on the job at hand.

"Miko. What in the h-."

"Sesshomaru." She snapped, "If you're going to stay in my medical hut, you're going to help Inuyasha hold this man still. I'm removing his arm, and he's going to pass out from pain in just a minute. I will see to Rin's medicine after I'm done here. I assure you."

No words, but she saw a second pair of clawed hands grip the man's legs, holding them down.

Placing the saw down again, she grunted with the force the bone was eliciting. She bore into it, using her body as leverage as the screams from the man infiltrated the air around her.

It took several minutes, several minutes of agonizing screams, of pained whimpers, of grunts from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But, she finally got the appendage off.

Kagome was done with the arm, placing it on the side table, she needed to tend to the closing now.

Grabbing the alcohol again, she poured it over the wound, the man himself had passed out not long before, so there was no noise to hit the air.

Taking the thread, she stuck it through the clean needle, and placed the tip at the open-ended arm.

When Kagome was done, she was coated head to toe in blood.

Standing back, she felt her hands shaking, but pushed it aside for the time being.

"I'll need to redress his wound. I'll also need to check to make sure the wound has not festered. I need him constantly monitored, encase of infection."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I-Inuyasha. I need you to check to make sure the man with the wounded leg is alright in Kaede's hut."

Her mate flicked his eyes over to Sesshomaru, unease settling over him.

"Please?" She asked, her brown eyes bright.

He nodded, walking over to kiss her lightly on the brow.

After he was gone, it was only her and Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked down at the blood on her clothes, and clutched her mouth, darting past Sesshomaru to vomit in the corner of the hut.

She got viciously sick, the images of bloodied limbs, severed hands, legs, arms littered her mind.

Crying, she wiped her mouth and picked her head up to look at the wall, tears treading down her face.

Breathing in and out at a slow pace she stood up all the way, albeit too quickly and felt herself tilt to the left.

A steady arm caught her before she hit the ground.

It was instantly withdrawn when she was upright again and she gave a small nod, thanking Sesshomaru in silence.

"Woman. When you change your clothing, I expect to see you back at the hut. I've brought that herb for you."

Kagome nodded her head dumbly, moving herself out of the medical hut to her own.

She needed to change and burn her clothes.

* * *

Tell me how you like it!

-Heather.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Kagome was exhausted as she boiled down the roots of the Goldenseal plant.

It had been a long day.

A horrible day by anybody's standards.

The men were doing alright though, the one with the wounded leg better than the one who had to get his arm sawed off.

The man with the wounded leg hadn't had any bleeding, which was a great thing.

But, Inuyasha…

Kagome rubbed her temples at the thought of him.

Flashback:

" _Kagome. I don't want you doing that again." Her mate said to her while she prepared their dinner._

 _She stopped scooping up the rice and turned to him, setting the bowl down non-to gently._

" _Excuse me?" She snapped._

 _He looked at her, his amber eyes serious, "Kagome. You're a Priestess, not a healer. You purify, not amputate limbs off people."_

 _Kagome just guffawed at him, the anger coursing through her._

" _Y-You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do, Inuyasha. A Miko is a healer. Kaede heals, she amputates. Only when necessary, and today was necessary. Without the removal of that man's arm he would have succumbed to infection and died!"_

 _Inuyasha nodded and put his hands up, as if signaling defeat._

" _I understand Kagome, I just couldn't stand to watch you have to do something so gory."_

" _Oh. Well, I'm so sorry it bothered you Inuyasha!" She hollered, slamming the wooden spoon down, getting more frustrated by the second._

" _You just didn't believe I could do it!"_

" _Kagome, you know that is not true! You're a great healer!" He yelled at her, feeling the anger radiate off his mate._

 _Kagome glared heatedly, closing her eyes._

" _Sit!"_

 _Inuyasha slammed to the ground, squawking as he did so._

" _Jerk!" She yelled, stomping out of the hut._

OOOOO

Shaking her head free of the events of the night, she poured some of the medicinal herb she had just finished boiling down into a spoon, turning to kneel next to Rin.

It was an earthy smelling plant. It was less potent then the yarrow root, which was a good thing. The taste however, not so much.

Gently, Kagome parted Rin's lips and spooned some of the concoction in, rubbing the child's throat so she could swallow it better.

"A tablespoon should be enough." She mumbled to herself.

Rin coughed lightly, and turned her head to the left- hand side, sighing softly before her chest started to rise and fall at a slow pace.

She was asleep.

She needed all the sleep she could get.

Kagome sat back against the hut, closing her eyes, feeling the exhaustion fall over her from the day's events.

She could feel eyes on her.

"Miko."

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to talk to her brother-in-law right now.

"Desist with your sighing." He snapped, earning him a glare from Kagome.

"I'm trying to get some sleep, Sesshomaru. What is it that you want?" She asked, shifting her body around to get more comfortable.

Silence.

Well, fine then.

Kagome closed her eyes once more, trying to find her calm center in order to fall asleep.

"Why did you come back to this time?" Sesshomaru asked, making Kagome snap her eyes open at his question.

Looking at him, she saw the serious expression cross over his icy exterior.

"U-Um…I-I.."

"Human. Speak in complete sentences," he interrupted her, rudely.

Kagome focused on the ground, feeling stupid suddenly.

"F-For Inuyasha."

Silence.

Every second that ticked by, she felt more and more foolish.

Gritting her teeth, she moved her head up to look back into his face, and saw…

Him staring at her, as if he was waiting for her to look at him.

Gasping softly, Kagome's cheeks flared with embarrassment.

"Inuyasha, you say?" He asked, a smirk no doubt on his lips with that sarcastic question.

Kagome nodded.

"Why is that?"

The younger woman sighed and placed her head back against the wall, not really wanting to go into this with Sesshomaru of all people.

"W-Well, I love Inuyasha. When the jewel got destroyed, I was placed back in my own time without any closure with Inuyasha, or any of my friends." She answered him, biting her lip.

Silence.

"I've loved him for a long time. And my family understood why I chose to come back." She finished, the sentence tethering off with her voice.

Silence.

"So, you left a time that was advanced with technology, medicine, transportation, and human resources, for that half-demon?"

Kagome grit her teeth together, wishing he would just drop the subject.

"Well yes, if you want to look at it like that." She answered, feeling her anger start to seep into her voice.

"Hn. How very ridiculous."

Kagome could feel her aura swirl with the anger she felt. Who asked him anyway! It was _none_ of his business!

"W-Well, I don't _remember_ asking you for your opinion, Sesshomaru!" She snapped at him, standing up to leave the hut, not in the mood to have a lecture from the stoic dog demon.

Before she got to far though, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her face, making her back into the opposite wall.

Kagome splayed her hands out to grip the wood, her eye level with his armor.

"I did not give you permission to leave, woman." He breathed down at her, closing the small amount of distance between them, making Kagome feel like an ant about to be stepped on.

Lifting her chin, she glared into his face, trying to show she wasn't afraid of him.

Which was a lie.

He stepped back though, going around Rin's prone figure to sit back where he was.

"I-I don't wish to discuss this with you," She said to him.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome thought on that…

Well, _why_ not?

"B-Because it's _none_ of your business, _that's_ why." She answered him.

"Hm."

Kagome waited for a second or two for him to say something else, but he didn't.

Thank Kami.

The Miko was glad they were not venturing into this territory. Not because she felt bad about coming back to this time, it was because she felt… _ashamed_ of it.

When she had first gotten back, she was excited to learn about the herbs and healing properties they had. She was thrilled to learn new things from Kaede. She was excited about being a powerful Miko.

But after four years, and Inuyasha not changing, or maturing, she didn't understand _why_ she was back here.

Shippo did his own thing now. He had started fox school, and she rarely saw him anymore.

Sango and Miroku were starting a family, and were constantly away at the demon slayer village, trying to build it back up to what it used to be.

Kaede was constantly teaching Rin.

Inuyasha, well, all he did was mope around.

Thinking of…

 _Kikyo._

He didn't have to say it, she knew that's who he was thinking about.

She had seen that expression many times before.

And now, it was basically just her. She felt more alone now, than she did when the well was sealed in her own time.

She would have rather stayed there and worked through her depression, then come back and have to start all over with it.

What would her mother say?

What was her mother _doing?_

What was Sota doing?

Was grandpa still alive? Was he sick?

Kagome couldn't stop the tears as they bunched up in her eyes.

Standing up suddenly, not wanting to cry in front of Sesshomaru, she rushed out of the hut and began running along the many houses, stopping at the tree line to kneel and unleash her pent-up emotions.

Sobbing, she gripped the earth and laid her head against the grass, wishing her mother was there to hold her and tell her things would be okay.

Things weren't okay.

Not at all.

Trying to pull herself together, she moaned pitifully and stood on her feet, wiping her eyes, breathing in deep draws of breath to try to gain her calm center once again.

Before she turned around though, she sensed the man before she saw him.

He was watching her, as if he walked outside the hut just to make sure that no demon overtook her in her time of weakness.

It sent something racing through her bloodstream that she could not name. And was honestly, too afraid to.

Turning finally, he was no longer there.

But he had been.

She could still feel his aura wrap around her.

Review!

Love,

Heather.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me!

* * *

Kagome stared down at the rushing water of the river, her mind full of different, confusing thoughts.

Huffing, she reached down and played with the water with her fingertips.

Why was she here?

Was she here for Inuyasha?

Had she come back for him?

Sesshomaru was right. She had left a time of advanced knowledge and technology, of school, of college, to a time where women were thought of as nothing really.

Where war was a normal occurrence and it was a ordinary day when a demon destroyed your village. Now that the Shikon Jewel was destroyed, the happening was less and less, but it did still _happen._ Hell, it happened just a few days before with the lizard demon.

Was she here to heal people? To tap into powers that she didn't know she possessed?

She honestly thought she was back for Inuyasha, to start a family with him.

A life.

But, as each day passed, that _nice_ thought drifted further and further into oblivion. And that knowledge scared the living hell out of Kagome.

The well was sealed…closed…gone.

She was stuck here. Maybe never to return home.

Sighing soundly, she suddenly sensed a strong demonic aura. But, she knew who it was. Turning her head to the left slightly, she saw the silver hair blowing in the wind.

"What is it?" She asked him, annoyed that he had cut into her thinking.

"Why are you not with Rin, girl?"

"My name is Kagome." She said to him, standing up to brush off her Miko garb.

"I will call you what I please." He said to her, simply.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Answer my question. I _put_ you in charge of Rin. _Why_ are you not with her?"

Huffing, she spun on him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I just needed a moment to myself, okay! Kaede is with her. She's _fine._ "

Sesshomaru growled, moving to where he was now blocking her way.

Kagome gasped and took a step back, her breath coming faster now. What was he doing? Kagome felt as if he was playing some kind of game with her.

Like cat and mouse. She was growing very tired of it. If he had something to _say,_ he needed to say it.

"What do you want?" She asked him, semi-afraid of the answer.

He only looked down at her, his hair blowing with the wind.

Kagome was tired of this. She was tired of _him,_ of Inuyasha, of…of everybody!

With no answer, she moved to walk around him, but his hand grasped her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks.

Kagome tried to wrench her arm free, but he held firm, his grip like steel on her bicep.

"L-Let go of me, you bastard!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru turned her body to face him, his hand darting out to graze her hair, pushing it behind her shoulder, as if to look at something on her neck…

"What are you doing?" She demanded him, struggling to loosen his grip.

Raising an eyebrow, he said nothing, finally releasing her.

Turning his back, he walked away, leaving her standing there at the river, confused as hell.

OOOOO

Kagome walked back in Rin's hut not long after the scene at the river.

Kaede was mumbling something over the young girl, her gazing rising to see who had entered the hut.

"Hello, child." Kaede said to the young priestess, "Inuyasha was looking for you not long ago. I think he went back to your home, if you want to see what he needed?"

Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to talk to Inuyasha at the moment. After what transpired between her and Sesshomaru, she was feeling quite strange and needed time away from him.

"I'll check to see what he needs. Later." She murmured, sitting on the opposite side of Rin, noticing the heavy breathing of the girl.

"Has her fever gone down?"

"Aye. It has. Looks like that Goldenseal is really helping her, way more than that yarrow root," Kaede said.

Silence.

"Kagome. What's wrong, child?"

The younger woman snapped her eyes up to the older Miko's.

"W-Why do you ask?"

Kaede sighed and put down the bowl of water she was holding. Narrowing her eyes, she took in the younger Miko's appearance, closing her one good eye before she began speaking.

"Ye seem very…distant. Even Inuyasha has noticed it. Which is…surprising."

Kagome snorted at that.

"What is it?" Kaede asked again, this time more softly.

Kagome didn't want to tell the older woman what she was feeling, she felt ashamed of the said feeling. After moping around in the future for the three years she was gone, she was finally back and all she wanted to do now, was go home.

"I-It's nothing." She lied, twiddling her fingers together.

Kaede raised an eyebrow, "Kagome, ye have never been a good liar."

Well, that's true.

"I-I…" Kagome started, feeling the shame start to rise in her gut.

Better out with the truth, then lie about it.

"It's partly Inuyasha." Kagome murmured, her eyes looking up to catch the opening of the hut, making sure he wasn't there.

Kaede didn't say anything, but Kagome knew she was listening.

"He just…he doesn't _respect_ what I do. He thinks all I'm good for is purifying things. And now that the jewel is gone, what else is there to purify? He's so…suffocating some of the time. It's like, he acts more like my mother or father, than my husband."

Kaede nodded, beckoning her to continue.

"I just…I feel so lonely here. I miss my family, my home. I know it sounds stupid, and selfish, for when I was in my time, all I wanted to do was come back here."

Kagome stopped a moment to wipe her eyes.

"All my friends are doing their own thing. Sango and Miroku are starting their own family, Shippo has his school. Inuyasha spends most of his time moping about Kikyo." The last sentence came out in a dry sob, before Kagome completely broke down.

It felt so good to _say_ these things to another person.

Kaede stared at the weeping woman, feeling pity for her.

"I'll never measure up to Kikyo. And I don't want to. I'm my _own_ person, but Inuyasha will only see me as her replica. How is a marriage supposed to survive on that?"

Kaede sighed, staring at the young woman with pity.

"Have you come to Inuyasha with this, Kagome?"

The younger woman shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"You should talk to him about it, Kagome."

Kagome herself sighed, shaking her head. "He doesn't listen, he only thinks it's me reading too much into what he's doing. So basically, it's _my_ fault."

Kaede herself sighed, wishing the half-demon would grow up. She feared that if he didn't soon, he would lose the dear girl Kagome.

"Kagome. A serious question, alright?" Kaede asked, looking at the huts entrance herself now.

Silence.

"Have ye thought about leaving for a while?"

Silence.

"No. What's the point? He knows where I go, he can sniff me out. It's not like I'd get far."

Kaede just stared at her, pondering what to say probably.

"Let's just change the subject. I don't want to _leave_ Inuyasha, I just wish he'd pay me more positive attention, and stop looking at me like I'm Kikyo. Which I fear will never happen. Kaede, I'm just _tired_ of living in her shadow."

OO

The night progressed like it usually did. Rin's fever had spiked a little bit, not as high as it usually did, but high enough to get another dose of the Goldenseal medicine.

Kagome shooed Kaede away after their conversation in the hut, asking her to check on the two men who were still on the mend in the separate huts.

Kaede had congratulated her on a successful amputation, usually, the person would bleed out on the table, or succumb to infection after the surgery. Kagome was glad hers was the latter.

Sango and Miroku were proud of her as well.

Inuyasha, all he did was lecture her on how he didn't wish to see her do stuff like that.

Like, he was her parent.

Kagome helped Rin to the corner of the hut, assisting her in squatting over the metal bucket. Rin's face displayed pain, her cheeks reddening profusely.

"It's okay Rin, take your time, don't force it." Kagome told her softly.

After a bit, Rin managed to squeeze out a few drops of liquid before whimpering that she couldn't stand anymore.

Kagome wished that she could urinate more, but it was a good sign that she coud urinate at all.

After laying her down, and bathing her to the best of her advantage, Kagome had given her another dose of the Goldenseal plant, adding in a little Ginger root for the pain she felt after going to the bathroom.

OO

Inuyasha visited her not long after Rin fell asleep.

"Kagome." Her mate said, sitting down beside her, hugging her with one of his arms.

Silence.

"Are you coming back to our hut tonight?" Inuyasha asked, smelling the sickness in the air here.

Kagome sighed and nudged his arm off her shoulders, bunching up her hair to the left side of her neck.

"No. Rin's fever has spiked again."

Inuyasha grunted, sighing heavily before standing up, sticking his hands in his haori sleeves.

Kagome knew it was coming, she just wished he would say it and leave.

"I would like to spend one night with my wife." Inuyasha snapped, turning to look at her.

Kagome looked up at him, and just shrugged, all argued out at the moment.

"Rin is ill, Inuyasha. I understand this has been drug out over the last few days, but she needs me. Sess-."

"Yes, I know that bastard stays in here with you!" He yelled at her, moving towards her in an almost threatening manner.

Kagome scooted back, not used to this side of her husband.

"Brother." A voice cut through the air, making both of them look to the entrance of the hut.

Inuyasha growled, but did not answer him.

"You are going to wake Rin. If you two are having a quarrel, remove yourself from my presence." He growled at them both, his stoic eyes raking over his brother, then going to her, pinning her there.

Silence.

"No." Kagome spoke up, standing on her feet now. "Inuyasha go back to the hut, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

Her husband just glared at her, but left all the same, leaving a quivering Kagome in his wake.

"You needn't stay." Sesshomaru said to her as he settled in.

"No…I-I want to stay. Things, well, they haven't been that great with hi-."

"Miko. You mistake my simple statement as me being _concerned_ with your relationship towards the half-demon."

Kagome just sighed, oh yeah, she forgot, he was the big stoic demon. Couldn't let those emotions through, not even for an instant.

Two emotionally screwed brothers.

There was no more talking for the night, and after the exchange of words with Sesshomaru, Kagome laid her head down next to Rin and finally fell into a restless slumber.

Review please!

Love,

Heather.


End file.
